


Popcorn, Coca Cola, Lipstick and Handcuffs

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champ is still a dick but is only mentioned in flashbacks, Date Night, Dominant Waverly Earp, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, Horny Haught, Kinky, Lesbians, Nicole is easily jealous, Power Bottom Nicole Haught, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 70





	Popcorn, Coca Cola, Lipstick and Handcuffs

Waverly sat in front of her vanity mirror, humming along to Toxic by Britney Spears as she applied mascara to her eyelashes. It was Friday night, and her classes at college were over for the week, meaning that she finally had a break in her busy schedule of cheerleading, studying and being a barista at one of the local cafes. Tonight, she could finally cut loose and have some fun with her adorable and gorgeous girlfriend, Nicole Haught. 

They'd been together for almost a year now, and both couldn't be happier. Nicole was in the year above her, a criminology student, just like her sister Wynonna. They were good friends, though Wyn had been slightly annoyed when her best friend hadn't mentioned that she was dating her baby sister. Even so, she tolerated their relationship, though she constantly made gagging noises whenever Nicole was being romantic and she had made a habit of poking fun at their sex life (much to Waverly's dismay). 

Tonight, Nicole had offered to take her to the cinema to watch a film before they went shopping―which was truly just an excuse for the redhead to lavish her girlfriend with gifts―before they'd end the night with a romantic dinner for two at somewhere fancy, and then, hopefully, she'd take the brunette back to her apartment for some more personal attention.....elsewhere. 

Finally, the doorbell rang, causing Wynonna to growl as she was interrupted from her card game with her friends and her―boyfriends?―and the older brunette stomped down the stairs in her boots, answering the door. Waverly took a shaky breath, checking her reflection in the mirror, satisfied when she was sure she looked decent. 

Before leaving, she said goodbye to Dolls, Doc, Perry and Jeremy, who were all slightly tipsy but gave her a thumbs up and wished her a goodnight nonetheless. Excited beyond belief, she took the stairs two at a time, almost sprinting towards the door in her eagerness to see the redheaded woman she was so madly in love with. 

Nicole and Wynonna were chatting in a friendly manner, but they both turned towards her when they saw her approach. Waverly had felt a little overdressed for the occasion, but she was confident in her choice when she saw her girlfriend's jaw drop and her eyes bug out of her head as she scanned up and down her body, giving Waverly the opportunity to do the same. 

Nicole was wearing a pair of tight fitting black dress slacks, held up by a belt that made the brunette's mouth water at the thought of unbuckling it to drag her fingers along the prize between her legs, to feel the inevitable wetness there. The top buttons of her white button up were undone, revealing just enough cleavage for it to be appropriate in public. Nicole looked absolutely gorgeous, and it took everything in her not to run to the phone to cancel their reservations, so bad did she long to just have her way with the redheaded beauty. 

Nicole was feeling the exact same way about the brunette. Waverly was wearing a gorgeous navy blue dress, stopping in the middle of her thigh, leaving her strong legs on display for her to ogle at. Her neck and collarbone was on display, making the redhead want to pleasure the visible skin for the rest of the evening. The brunette's hair was done in a crimpy style that Nicole adored, just as she adored everything about the younger Earp. 

"You look beautiful, baby," Nicole complimented, receiving a shy giggle and a blush. She pushed herself off of the doorway, abandoning her best friend―who rolled her eyes and mumbled something about lesbians and U-hauls―but Nicole didn't care, because she was staring at the beautiful brunette in front of her, the woman she'd never get enough of. She bent down, connecting their lips in a short but lingering kiss. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen Waverly Earp, and I'm not just saying that to get you into bed, even though I love everything we do." 

Waverly chuckled. Ever since she'd told the other woman about Champ, Nicole had been sure not to sexualise her in anyway, not wanting to remind her girlfriend of the toxic boy-man. If she was being honest though, Waverly loved it when Nicole talked dirty to her and lost control. It was definitely one of her most arousing thoughts. Waverly stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck, watching as she visibly relaxed as the brunette began playing with the baby hairs on the nape of her neck. "You know I love it when you talk dirty Nic," she whispered, a smirk forming on her lips when the woman in her arms shuddered. 

"And I love you," the redhead whispered back, her hands settling respectfully on the brunette's hips, earning a pleased hum from the woman. 

"YOU BETTER BE KEEPING YOUR HANDS IN APPROPRIATE PLACES BACK THERE!" Wynonna screeched from the kitchen, making it obvious that during her conversation with Nicole, her sister had been drinking heavily. There were some laughs upstairs from the boys, making the couple blush as they departed the house, waving their goodbyes. 

They hopped into Waverly's red Jeep, Nicole offering to drive, which the brunette appreciated, still nervous on the road ever since she'd almost run over a cat the other day. The journey was spent in comfortable silence, their hands clasped over the gear box, squeezing every now and then just to provide one another comfort. It was as a certain song came over the radio that Waverly gasped, reaching forward eagerly to turn up the volume, much to Nicole's adoration and amusement. 

It was the song they'd heard on the radio at their first date at the café that the brunette now worked at. Both women knew it would forever hold a special place in their hearts, as it made them reminisce about that night, sitting across from each other as they drank coffee and shared a cake. Grinning, Waverly opened her mouth, singing along to the lyrics, knowing her girlfriend loved it whenever she sang. 

_Remember when we first met?_

_You said, "Light my cigarette"_

_So I lied to my mom and dad_

_And jumped the fence and I ran_

_But we couldn't go very far_ _'_

_Cause you locked your keys in your car_

_So you sat and stared at my lips_

_And I could already feel your kiss_

_Long nights, daydreams_

_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_Headlights, on me_

_Racing to sixty, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

_Blue eyes, black jeans_

_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

She sang without shame, leaning into the redhead, inhaling her vanilla scent and occasionally sending her a wink as she delivered the lyrics in her perfect soprano lilt. Nicole believed the brunette's singing was truly angelic, a gift sent to her from above, along with everything else that was Waverly. 

_Remember when you taught me fate_

_Said it'd all be worth the wait_

_Like that night in the back of the cab_

_When your fingers walked in my hand_

_Next day, nothing on my phone_

_But I can still smell you on my clothes_

_Always hoping that things would change_

_But we went right back to your games_

Singing that verse made Waverly remember how meeting the strong, independent, sweet, caring and thoughtful woman next to her was like fate. It made her remember how they'd held hands after they left the café, how Nicole's thumb had softly caressed the back of her hand like a butterfly's silky touch. Back then, around their first date, she had recently come out and was still terrified, even though all her family and friends had accepted her. 

Even before coming out as bisexual, she had known there was something between her and the redhead. There was a spark ever since they first met, when the brunette had collided with Nicole, sending her history books flying everywhere. Waverly had spent the next five minutes cleaning up her mess with the other woman, apologising profusely, to which the redhead had just shrugged and used a cheesy pickup line on her―'I like sweeping pretty girls off their feet'―a line that under normal circumstances, she would've hated. But when Nicole said it, Waverly just blushed and stuttered like crazy, earning a dimpled smirk. 

That spark had resulted in more encounters, almost as if Nicole was a magnet, drawing Waverly in. She hadn't cared that she'd been dating Champ Hardy, because she couldn't get enough of the feeling she got when she was with Nicole. There had been more flirting, albeit somewhat shyly on her part, but it seemed to please the taller woman. 

Later, she'd broken up with the insufferable boy-man, and had proceeded to tell Nicole that she wasn't an experiment, that she genuinely cared for her. The redhead had gotten slightly emotional at the brunette's confession, and had confessed her own feelings back. 

And now here they are, listening to the same song almost a year later, reminiscing on the origin of their relationship as they prepared for an enjoyable evening filled with nice food, love and hopefully some raw and passionate sex, just because Waverly enjoyed showing her girlfriend how much she loved her. 

_Long nights, daydreams_

_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_Headlights, on me_

_Racing to sixty, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

_Blue eyes, black jeans_

_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_And even if I run away_

_And give my heart a holiday_

_Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_You always leave me wanting more_

_I can't shake my hunger for_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_Yeah, they always taste like you_

_You_

_Long nights, daydreams_

_With that sugar and smoke rings_

_Always taste like you_

_Headlights, on me (And even if I run away)_

_Racing to sixty, I've been a fool (And give my heart a holiday)_

_Still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

_Blue eyes, black jeans (You always leave me wanting more)_

_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool (I can't shake my hunger for)_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

"You're an amazing singer," Nicole gasped in awe, leaning over to give the younger girl's thigh a squeeze as she beamed with pride. "Baby, I think you should record the song yourself. You could do it better than anyone else ever could." 

"Really?" Waverly blushed, squeezing the hand on her thigh. "I love how much you love my performances, but they're only for you." 

"Nothing would make me happier," Nicole grinned. "Except if I could take all your pain away that is." 

"You already do," the brunette promised, kissing her cheek before reclining into her chair for the rest of the drive. 

Once they arrived at the cinema, they walked hand in hand to buy snacks that they'd want to last them through the film. Waverly spent most of her time reading through all the ingredients on the packages of the sweets just to make sure they're vegan, which Nicole found absolutely adorable and reminded her of when they'd been in her dorm at college, and Waverly had nervously rambled 'I'm a planner' back when Nicole had found out that the brunette was dating that scummy boy-man, and had basically been rejected when she offered to take the smaller girl out for coffee the first time. 

Of course, it had totally been worth it, because she got the girl in the end and was over the moon at being able to call herself Waverly's. The thought made a grin spread across her face, and she bit it back lest the people in the queue for ice cream think she was some sort of manic with an ice cream fetish. After being served her order, she pushed through the thick cloud of people milling about the cinema, some on their phones talking to others or texting them, many of the customers being parents hanging out with their kids or juveniles having a night out. 

Finally, Nicole spotted the familiar head of honey brown hair, frowning when she noticed an unfamiliar woman chatting with the brunette. One of her hands was on her girlfriend's hip, and she could tell Waverly was uncomfortable from the attention, as she wasn't smiling. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, not sure whether to be polite and eventually slip away or to be unpolite and risk making a scene. 

"Babe," Nicole called out as she approached, making the brunette's head shoot up as she recognised the voice, giving her girlfriend a relieved smile as the blonde eyed them both warily. The redhead possessively grabbed the brunette's hips―gently, of course―before pressing her front against her lover's back. "Who's this?" She grumbled, glaring at the blonde. 

"This is Julia McLaren," Waverly said, grabbing her girlfriend's arms so that she was basically hugging her from behind. "We were were in the same history class for high school. Julia just came over to say hello. It's been forever since we saw one another. Julia, this is Nicole Haught, my girlfriend." 

"Hi," Julia flashed the redhead a smile full of red lipstick covered lips and far too white teeth for it to be natural. She looked like she'd just come off the set of a Colgate advert, with her curly blonde locks, golden hoop earrings, tanned skin similar to Beyoncé's and Donald Trump's and her whitened fangs. The blonde continued, "I didn't realise you were into women, Waves," she said flirtatiously, making the taller woman gag. She hated Julia using that nickname. Only people close to Waves called her that. 

"Well, I only really discovered it when I met Nic," the brunette clarified, peering up at her girlfriend with a loving smile. The redhead's heart melted impossibly further at the words. 

Julia, however, ignored the loving glances. "Really? I wouldn't have thought so with how many boyfriends you had," she joked, though it was obviously meant to provoke Nicole. The redhead however was unfazed; they'd had a long conversation already about their past relationships when they first got together. "Well, now that I know my high school crush wasn't for nothing, why don't we go ahead and have so fun?" 

Waverly shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Um, Julia, I have a―" 

Julia's expression darkened. "Really? God, you're so boring. I can give you more than she can." 

Nicole opened her mouth, ready to defend her lover, but was cut off by Waverly's outburst. "Actually, you can't. I love Nicole so much, and there's nothing you can do to change that. She's loyal, brave, strong, sweet and everything I've ever wanted. I love her so, so much and you can't change that Julia. So goodbye." 

The blonde stormed out of the cinema, leaving the couple alone. Nicole was touched by the brunette's speech, but she was too emotional to reply, so instead she just wrapped her girlfriend in a tight embrace and laid a lingering kiss on her forehead. Saying that, Waverly thought all of Nicole's kisses were lingering―the long ones, the short ones, the accidental ones in her sleep―because every single one went directly to her heart and nestled there like a colony of eggs, drifting through her bloodstream and spreading joy. 

They sat through the movie, hand in hand, but neither of them really cared for it. There was no amount of _Star Wars_ that could could keep either woman from thinking of the other, from wanting to taste one another, to feel every inch of each other's skin, to show one another love in every way possible. 

It was a silent agreement. One look was all it took, and then Nicole was picking up her phone as they exited the cinema arm in arm, dialling the restaurant and telling the person manning the phone that they wouldn't be making their reservation. The person―a male with a gruff, fake happy go lucky tone that badly concealed his fatigue and boredom wished her a goodnight and promised to send a cheque to pay her back for the balloons and band she had pre-paid for and booked―and then the redhead was hanging up, slipping the phone into her pocket and slipping into the passenger seat next to her lover, sliding a hand onto her thigh as if it were instinct. 

It wasn't long before Nicole was dozing off, her mouth hung open, a thin layer of drool escaping and zigzagging down her chin. Waverly wiped it away with a chuckle, and with a sleepy smile, her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her middle and soon her head was resting in her lap, and it took everything in Waverly to concentrate on the road, because it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. It took her two minutes before she pulled over and snapped several photos of her sleeping beauty, making sure to set one of them as her lock screen. 

Once they arrived at Nicole's apartment, the brunette used the spare key she owned to open the door. She then proceeded to lay her lover down on the bed, covering her in blankets before she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. The water gushing over her skin felt like paradise, as if she were gulping down a batch of yoghurt and honey, or feeling the sea slide over her like paint as her toes wiggled in the sand. It washed away the stickiness of popcorn, coca cola that children had spilt over the decades and made her forget the itchiness of the cinema's seats. But it had all been okay in the moment, because she'd had Nicole. With Nicole by her side, she could do anything. 

Ten minutes later, Waverly exited the shower, wrapping a towel around her as she shimmied over to the drawer where she kept her spare clothes she left at her girlfriend's house for whenever they had sleepovers. She dropped her towel, pulling on an oversized white shirt and a pair of the redhead's boy shorts before she turned around, finding that Nicole was now awake and her eyes were combing hungrily over her legs. 

"Baby," she husked, crawling off the bed in a predatory manner, her eyes darkened with sexual desire. The sight made Waverly wet, and she had to fight back a moan as Nicole approached her, letting her hands settle on her hips as she moved hair away from the brunette's neck, allowing her lips to tease the newly exposed skin. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me." 

Waverly whined at that, and she could almost feel Nicole smirk rather than actually see it, as her head was burrowed in her neck, kissing there. "I thought you weren't going to wake up, so I had a shower and let you sleep. But of course you wake up when I'm getting dressed." 

Nicole smirked. "What can I say? I'm addicted to you. Plus, I'm still pretty pissed at that Julia girl for trying to weasel her way into your pants. You're not a toy. You don't deserve to be treated like an object," she mumbled, getting upset. 

"Hey, it's okay," Waverly whispered, wiping a tear off her girlfriend's cheek, before cupping her face with her small hands. "You don't treat me that way, and that's what matters. And I'm sorry about Julia. You know I'm all yours, right?"

"How about you prove it to me?" Nicole said with a devilish grin, revealing a pair of fluffy handcuffs that she had been concealing. The Earp's eyes darkened at the sight. 

"It would be my pleasure," she whispered, pushing her girlfriend back onto the bed, straddling her waist as she threw the handcuffs over her shoulder. "Or should I say, yours." 


End file.
